


Lies are Your Life

by wombats_echo



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mike gets Mad, One-Sided Attraction, Paige fucks up, break-up, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombats_echo/pseuds/wombats_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic.</p><p>tiviasseasonten asked: "Can you write a Drabble in which Abby see’s Mike and Paige make out? (Heavy mike/Paige and anti mike/Abby)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies are Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr, I hope it's well-received.
> 
> tiviasseasonten asked: "Can you write a Drabble in which Abby see’s Mike and Paige make out? (Heavy mike/Paige and anti mike/Abby)"

The moment she saw Abby peek out from the door as she loaded her glock she knew she was in trouble. God dammit, Mike. She hid the handgun as fast as she could and thought of a quick lie. Over-protective gun-toting dad. Yeah, that should work, she’s from the East coast, it has to fucking work. She banged her fists on his door, “Mike? Mike, open up!”

She caught the tail end of their conversation when he finally opened the door, “—has a bad taste in clothing.”

Wow, ouch. He’d really have to apologize for that one.

Paige faked a smile, “I’m so sorry about that Abby, my dad’s one of those “single girl should always keep a gun in the house” types… Abby, do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend for just one sec?” And with that, she yanked Mike into the hallway and closed the door in Abby’s face.

"What do you think you’re doing?" She looked at him incredulously at this.

"What do I think I’m doing, Mike? How about covering your ass?!”

"Look, I can cover this." He turned to go back into his room, but Paige held a tight grip on his upper arm. "Paige—!"

She pulled Mike in for a rough kiss, holding his head in place with both hands so, Abby be damned, he’d stay there. Her eyes were closed tight so she wouldn’t have to see his face, and the force of the kiss kept him pinned to the wall. She nipped and bit at his lips, her hands getting tangled in his usually perfect hair. He struggled, but for a minute she could have sworn he kissed back. Paige wasn’t exactly sure what made her kiss him, but he was a pretty decent kisser. His hands found her waist and his mouth opened for her, and one of her legs forced his apart. She only broke the kiss when she heard a soft cry of shock, and turned to see Abby in the doorway. Mike stuttered, trying to find an answer for her.

She held Mike’s gun in her trembling hands, weakly, and Paige was certain she wouldn’t know how to shoot a gun even if she tried. Abby’s face looked as if she would crumble, but she held herself together to croak, “I’m going to see myself out, Mike.” She set down his gun, gathered her coat, and made her way down the stairs, leaning on the wall for support.

Mike blinked for a second, then shoved Paige out of the way to follow her, “Abby, wait!”

Paige stood in the same place for a while, what felt like forever, feeling probably the worst she could. There was a painful ringing in her ears, and she could barely hear Mike pleading with Abby to stay. God dammit, why did she do that? For all the shit she could get away with, kissing Mike in front of his girlfriend was probably not on the list. She caught the tail end of their conversation as she slowly went downstairs.

“No, Mike, I told you, I don’t want to be the other girl. I had no idea that it was gonna be Paige.”

"But she’s not—!"

"Look, Mike. Come back to me if you can be totally honest and faithful to me, okay?" A long pause, "I thought so. I’m really sorry, Mike. I really like you, but… I can’t." The sound of the front door closing.

She found him in the kitchen, fists clenched and holding the counter for support.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Paige furrowed her eyebrows, “You jeopardized the house all because you felt the need to be honest with her! You can’t do that, Mike. You just can’t be honest when dating, or getting laid, or anything.”

"Oh, so now I have choices. And I can’t be honest, what about you?! Had you been honest with me instead of this passive-aggressive shit, Paige, we wouldn’t be in this situation! And then you had to go and kiss me. God..” He carded a hand through his hair and pursed his lips.

Paige narrowed her eyes, “Look, Charlie told me what happened to you today, and I’m sorry. I don’t know why I kissed you, but I did, and it’s done. This? It’s been coming for a long time. You should have broken up with her when I told you to instead of risking the house. You just can’t allow this to happen, Graceland is sacred.”

Mike turned to the fridge and grabbed a beer, muttering, “I was sick of lying to her, Paige.”

"Lying to her? You told me that it was over! Why does she make you so stupid?!”

"Because I could be myself around her, Paige!"

"No you can’t!"

He turned and tossed the cap to his beer into the sink, “You know what, fine, I can be a different version of myself, the old me if I have to. But there’s nobody here I can be honest with, Paige, it’s all lies! Graceland may be your home, but it just doesn’t do that for me.”

He leaned against the sink in silence. She sighed, “You want to know what I told Abby, the first night you met her?”

"Some ironic trash about me being real?"

"It wasn’t trash, Mike, I meant it."

Mike took a swig.

"Unlike the rest of us, Mike, there’s always going to be a part of you that’s uncomfortable with the lies, and I like that about you. Don’t lose that."

Mike looked at her, “I’m trying, okay? God, Briggs breaks all the rules all the time, I break one for the first time in my life, and it blows up in my face.”

Paige smiled a little, leaning on the kitchen island across from him, “You’re not Briggs. And sometimes, breaking the rules is okay, so long as you know which ones to break.”

Mike finally nodded, breaking into a smile.

"I’m really sorry about kissing you, by the way. We can forget it happened if you want."

"It’s alright.. it wasn’t all bad." She laughed a little as he pulled her into a hug.


End file.
